


Otacon and the Spicy Stakeout Mission

by emziezma



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, or rather codec sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziezma/pseuds/emziezma
Summary: Stakeout missions suck! They blow! They're boring and Snake and Otacon are not very patient. This one in particular gets interesting when Snake decides to have a bit of fun.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Otacon and the Spicy Stakeout Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna pretend I'm ever gonna be able to write a serious fic abt these guys. all I know what to do w them is make them funny or horny so how about a mix of the two :^)

Stakeout missions were easy, right? Not that Snake had done one before, but compared to his career of sneaking around, rescuing hostages, and destroying metal gears, sitting and watching events unfold should have been a breeze. At least that’s what he thought before he was sat in an abandoned warehouse rechecking his ammo for the upteenth time. He and Otacon had received a tip that parts for a new Metal Gear prototype were to be exchanged in the warehouse that night, but as the hours waned and despite frequent updates from their informant, they were beginning to have their doubts. 

“See anything, Otacon?” Snake mumbled through his codec. Fortunately, Otacon managed to hack into the security cameras in the building that, by some miracle, still worked; unfortunately, they didn’t record sound, so Snake was stuck with a mic and tape recorder to collect any conversation that might take place. 

“Nah, nothing yet” Otacon sat on the bed in their apartment staring at the tiny security camera recordings on his laptop screen. An email notification popped up from their contact.  _ Only about an hour away, huh? As if you haven’t been saying that all night.  _ Otacon felt his eyes become more bloodshot by the minute. If he had known it would take this long, he would have fixed himself a bigger pot of coffee. Not that he would have been asleep otherwise, but staring at security footage took much more out of him than his usual late-night hobbies of watching anime and uncovering government conspiracies. 

“No, I mean literally anything, just so I know I’m not the only thing alive within fifty feet of the place.” Snake rubbed his eyes. Any training he’d received in order to stay awake on the battlefield for hours on end felt useless when there was no adrenaline to back it up.

“Well, there’s some rats outside picking at a takeout bag.” 

Snake only replied with a sigh of satisfaction. 

“Y’know Snake, I feel like this place isn’t as abandoned as we thought. I think it’s the kind of place local horny teenagers like to hang out.” 

“Hmm? What makes you say that?”

“The car sex I was forced to watch earlier.”

“Oh, that is fucking hilarious.” Snake’s deadpan would have been perceived as sarcasm if not for the hint of a smile in his voice, as well as the fact that he rarely laughed anyway. 

Silence fell between the two once more. Snake settled back to cleaning an already pristine gun and Otacon tried once more to track their informant’s location through their email, both of them praying to soon hear the sound of truck wheels on the pavement outside.

“So, Otacon…” Snake prepared for whatever inevitable rejection or awkward silence that would follow his question before continuing. “What are you wearing right now?”

“What? The exact same thing I was wearing before you left.” Clearly Otacon was missing something. Why did Snake care what he was wearing?

“Just answer me, what are you wearing?” Snake cringed as regret washed over him. The art of seduction was never something he had learned, usually he opted for the much more direct “Wanna have sex?” It was not tactful in the slightest but it was both something Otacon was used to and something that worked, which Snake’s horrible attempt at setting a mood was not. Sometimes he wished he had more of an opportunity to be a horny teenager.

“A, uh t-shirt, sweatpants…” 

“What about underneath?”

Otacon paused before finally realizing what Snake was trying to do. “Jesus, Snake! Is now really the time?” His disgust sounded more forced than he had hoped. They had discussed the idea of phone sex — or rather codec sex, before and admittedly, this was the most opportune moment for it. But they were supposed to be working! “What if we miss the exchange, huh? What if someone hears us, or — or taps into the call, hm?”

“So you’re saying I have reason not to trust the security of this call?” Snake was toying with Otacon at this point, he knew the difference in what he was insinuating. 

“Of course not, Snake! You know me better than that! As far as anyone else is concerned, this frequency doesn’t even exist.” Otacon, gullible as ever, was desperate to maintain his perfect hacker reputation in front of his longtime boyfriend. His voice was brimming with pride, completely unaware of what he had just forced himself into. 

“Then this shouldn’t be a problem, right?” 

The smile in Snake’s voice made Otacon’s blood boil. How could he so easily fall into Snake’s trap? Could he even call it a trap when it was so blatantly, painfully obvious? “It’s still not a good idea and you know it.” He was not convincing.

“Humour me,” Snake said, now fully confident that Otacon would comply.

Otacon grumbled before giving in. “Boxers, okay?”

“Which ones?”

“They’re uh…” He paused to check. “They’re blue.” 

“Uh huh…” Blue boxers weren't much to work with. “Where are you? Are you still at your desk?”

“No, I moved over to the bed, actually. Change of scenery, and I got cold.” Otacon leaned back and started palming himself through his pants. Snake seemed determined to go through with this phone sex thing and admittedly, anything Snake wanted to do, Otacon felt compelled to do as well. 

“Cold, huh. Are you still cold? Maybe you should warm yourself up.” The couple cringed and silently decided to move past the horrible, porno-esque line. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m one step ahead of you, big guy.” Otacon took the queue to strip his bottom half and actually start stroking his half-erect cock. It was awkward without Snake’s presence. Of course, he had masturbated before, but it was typically accompanied by some kind of visual stimulation. Snake’s voice was nice enough but Otacon’s mind’s eye was practically nonexistent. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring himself to imagine anything that would get him in the mood enough to make all of this worth it. Through his focus, he failed to realize how laboured his breath was getting.

“You sound good, Otacon.” 

Maybe Snake’s voice was enough. Otacon let out a shaky sigh. His now fully hard cock felt heavy in his hand, throbbing and begging for stimulation. Strokes were timed with horribly restrained panting, all to the tune of Snake’s satisfied hum. Otacon was hyper-aware of any sound that came out of his mouth, and when he was alone, desperate pants were all he could manage. 

“What are you thinking about? You sound pretty focused.”

“You...”Otacon was barely audible. As cheesy as it sounded, it was the truth. He found it impossible to think about anything other than Snake’s soft whispers floating through the codec. 

“Yeah? What about me?” Snake found it difficult to maintain his own composure. The thought of Otacon becoming undone from his voice alone, making the ordeal a performance even; He wished he wasn’t in the field so he too could indulge himself.

Otacon grimaced, immediately regretting his contribution to Snake’s already inflated ego. “Just — hah, just what you’re saying, I guess…” He could almost see Snake leaned against a wall smirking, filled with self-satisfaction. “It’s kinda hard to focus on anything else…” Anything more than honest ramblings was impossible for Otacon in his state. 

“What if I was there? What would you do?” Otacon was usually much more vocal than his current reserved panting. While it was adorable hearing him try so hard to restrain himself, Snake felt obligated to toy with him, to ensure he became thoroughly ruined. 

“Do you want the honest answer or the nice answer?”

Snake let his silence respond for him.

“I would be asleep, and much better off for it.”

“That’s a lie, it’s only 2:00.” 

“mmhm, touché.” Otacon took a moment to think about the ‘nice answer’. “Jeez, Snake, what do you expect me to say? ‘I’d suck your huge cock. God, you’re so hot and ripped, you must have an eight-pack!’ Hm? Is that what you want?” 

“I’m being serious, Otacon. What would you do, or what would you want  _ me _ to do?”

That was a good question and Snake was not moving on until he got an answer. Otacon closed his eyes. His hand was far too small and boney for him to imagine Snake stroking him, and obviously his hand felt nothing like a mouth, and he was too exhausted to try and finger himself, and… ugh. What if Snake were to just… watch? That was easy enough to imagine. He thought of Snake, sat at the end of the bed, smiling faintly and eyes boring into him. Otacon bucked his hips and finally let out a proper groan. 

“Sounds like that worked. So, what do you imagine me doing?”

With his free hand, Otacon gripped the bedsheets. The image of Snake watching him put on this show was humiliating and addicting at the same time, especially the idea of actually admitting this fantasy to him. “...st’watching.” Otacon’s words slurred together in his effort to please both himself and this imaginary Snake. 

“Just watching?” Kinky? Or was Otacon’s imagination just that bad? Then again, Snake did like the idea of watching Otacon sitting pretty and pleasuring himself for Snake’s own enjoyment. Maybe they would have to try that sometime. 

“Yep, just watching. Think you can handle that?”

“Of course. Am I wearing anything or—”

“Does it matter?” Honestly, Otacon hadn’t thought that far. His focus was solely on Snake’s eyes, devouring him and forcing his every move, each stroke of his hand, each roll of his hips, each trembling moan. 

“Guess not,” Snake sighed. “Actually, you still have your shirt on don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Otacon managed between pants. 

“Take it off. I want to see all of you.” Snake immediately invested himself into Otacon’s fantasy. He trusted that he would be able to make it convincing that he was watching, he just hoped Otacon would find it convincing as well. 

Desperate to maintain the pace on his cock, Otacon shuffled to pull his shirt up to his chest rather than take it off completely. He bit down on the hem of the shirt, ensuring his chest remained visible and in an attempt to muffle his moans, even slightly. His other hand made its way up through his hair, fingers locking in a tight grip; anything to maintain his grip on reality as he pushed himself closer and closer to the edge.

“You look good.” Of course Snake couldn’t actually see him, but from experience he could make a pretty good guess at how he looked. “You sound good. You’re close, aren’t you?”

Tears pricked at Otacon’s eyes as he pumped his cock and attempted to force out sounds resembling a “yes”. 

“You must want me to fuck you after this, huh? You want a reward for your performance?” Snake knew exactly how his words were affecting his partner, how Otacon’s moans were becoming more eager, the quickening pace of his panting matched to the pace on his cock. Snake leaned back and closed his eyes so he could fully enjoy pushing Otacon over the edge. “If that’s what you want then you better give me a good show.”

Otacon was undone and he writhed under his hand as his cum spilled. He always tried to please Snake, to impress him, to be good for him, and now more than ever. His eyes somehow squeezed even tighter as he revelled in a few last pumps, letting whimpered moans of his partner’s name fill the stale bedroom. 

After a few minutes of respite Snake finally spoke up again. “Alright, mission accomplished. I’m on my way back now.”

“Ha, yeah I wish. One sec, I’ll see if I got any updates.” Otacon lazily sat back up to check his email.

“No seriously, you missed it. I recorded everything though, don’t worry, we can listen to it over when I get back.” 

_ Haha, very funny.  _ Otacon noticed a few notifications from the informant.  _ Hope you got what you needed! Pleasure doing business with you!! ;) — ADAM  _ “What!?” He bolted up and started re-dressing himself, out of stress more than anything. “Snake! How could you let me miss the exchange!?”

“You were busy. I wasn’t about to interrupt you.” 

“You were on a  _ job _ , Snake! The whole reason you were there was so we could get information, obviously—”

“You recorded all the video, though, didn’t you?” Snake jogged down the stairs, allowing the clang of metal to echo throughout the warehouse, satisfied with two jobs well done. “As long as it’s recorded it’s fine that you didn’t actually watch.”

Otacon grumbled. “Yeah, I guess. At least I can get some sleep now.”

“You don’t want your reward? But you put on such a good show. That wasn’t just to set the mood, you know, that was a promise.” 

Otacon cleared off the bed and laid back down. “A promise that’ll have to wait until tomorrow. I’m exhausted.” 

“Mhmm” The cold night air hit Snakes face as he left the building and made his way to their rented car. It was incredibly refreshing after spending hours rotting in a musty warehouse. “Fair enough. I’m pretty tired too. See you soon.”

“Yep, get home safe! See you.” Otacon trusted that he would wake up when Snake got home, he was a light sleeper after all. But for now, he allowed himself to drift off to Snake’s soft hum through the codec. 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading pls like, comment, and subscribe for new content :^)


End file.
